The runner
by Dragonhunters
Summary: Chris loved to run that is all he did on the Ark but when he was sent to earth he found something to be scared of. Love. So he ran now he leads a clan that wants peace but can he find peace with the clan he ran from or the girls he ran from? follow Chris as he leads a clan and try to fix his mistakes without war and without death.
1. prologue

**Hey guys and girls i hope you like the story.**

 **Please drop a review nothing to harsh and sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

 **I do not own the 100 just the oc.**

 **and now on with the story.**

 **prologue**

* * *

Running.

That's all I do.

When I was on the Ark i would run back and forth from one end to the other with smuggled goods or even when I had to think but when the guards caught me with the stuff (that's what i called it) and put me in lock up I had a meltdown.

Earth that place was different i could run for miles (Just had to look out for grounders and traps).

Then the Ark came crashing down and with it so did my freedom.

Nightly guards and parents. So what does a seventeen year old boy do? I sneak out.

That's how I meet her. Anya. I don't know what caused me to fall for her but i did maybe it was her eyes her dark hazel eyes or maybe because she was strong and fearless.

That night when I found Clarke and Anya I had to help so I distracted the mountain men and ran, it bought them enough time for them to get back safely and we'll start to work out peace.

Every chance I could I would talk to her get close and hopefully have her fall for me to. The best part it worked i was happy she was too then fear hit me like a tran

I heard her talking to the commander it sounded like she hated me and she didn't want me around so i ran again.

I didn't stop till a group of grounders found me and took me back to their leader.

she wanted to know everything about the woods clan but I told her I want apart of them and that I had no clan.

She smiled and asked why. I couldn't answer maybe it was because i was scared or that majority of my friends were dead.

But she stayed there looking at me with that same smile.

She took a liking to me and wanted me to be her second so I took it and slowly tried to forget about Anya and Clarke, but I couldn't.

Clarke was my first real friend on the ground hell she was the girl I could trust when shit hit the fan.

Anya was my first love how could I forget about her it was hard but i soon became the leader by challenging her for it.

Now i'm eighteen and lead a clan and need to make peace with the twelve others.

The hard part is the woods clan i get go back and be like "Hey, I lead a clan now and want to make peace." not with Anya & Clarke there so that's how I got into this mess.

Elven clans all in peace now the hard part making peace with the clan that I ran from and the girls I ran from.

 _FUCK_

Should probably introduce myself the name is Chris most call me Runner, and this is how I fucked up a happy ending with the girl I love.

Again _FUCK_ no _FUCK ME_


	2. A not so fun meeting

**I do not own the 100 just the OC**

 **so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes**

* * *

"Wake up."

I rolled over to my side.

"Get up we have a lot to do today."

I opened my eyes and let out a loud sigh, then I sat up and stretched as slide my feet over the end of the bed. I looked at the my second. She had tan skin and long dark hair that was put into a side braid. She wore light brown leather chest armor and dark brown pants.

"so what's so important that you woke me up Eva?" I said as I stood up and walk over to my armor.

"Well today we finally get to talk to the twelfth and final clan, that's why it's soo important I woke you up before noon." Eva said as she walked around my tent waiting for me to get dressed.

I let out a small laugh. "Your mom would let me sleep in twice a week." I say while looking at my headgear. The gear is half of a old war gas mask and a pair of dark ski goggles. I slowly started to trace the marking on my right thigh slowly tracing the markings that make an ''A".

"You been thinking of her haven't you."

I turned to see Eva looking at me with a sad look on her face.

"Yea I even had a dream about her. This meeting is the first time I well see her in a couple months."

"Is that why you're going to wear your mask today?" she asked in a sad voice.

"Yea i'm still not strong enough to be good to her."

"Bullshit."

I looked at her with a shocked look.

"You fought for my mother without fear you didn't care what people thought about you. You would fight some of the strongest in the army, you fought the strongest of the ice nation. You. Are. Not. Weak." Eva said in a angry voice.

I glanced down to the scare then back to her. Could i really see her again? I did just leave one night didn't leave a note just took my armor and left.

"What would she say or do?"

She just shrugged.

The tent flaps opened to one of the guards of the camp. The guard was a female one of my personal guards. she had long blond hair with blue eyes she wore light brown chest armor on her chest and legs.

"Commander we are ready to leave when you are." Her voice was soft

"Thanks I will be ready in a few."

She bowed turn around and left. I let out long sigh.

"Well let's get this day over with."

After strapping on my armor and giving the ok to the guards my tent flaps open to a messager.

"C-commander." the man was trying to breath.

"What is it?" i ask reaching for my canteen with water and hand it to the man who drank it down.

"The ice nation was seen near one of the camps not far from here."

 _Fuck_

"The camp is on high alert and is waiting for you word in what to do next."

I glanced at Eva who quickly frowned.

"No you can't miss this meeting we need this alliance or we could have a war on two fronts." she said in a hurried tone.

I looked back at the messenger who was finally catching his breath.

"How long will it take me to get the camp if i'm on a horse?" I ask ignoring the death glare of my second.

"Around thirty minutes to an hour depending on how fast you ride sir."

I looked down and brought my hand up to my head covering my eyes.

"Eva i need you to go and talk peace with this clan as I ride out to camp take a few of my personal guards with you and i well try to be there in a few hours." I say as turning to look at her.

"You're not doing this to get out of the meeting with the clan are you?" she asked while looking at me up and down and giving me a look that said ' _I will kill you if you lie to me'._

"No if the ice nation is trying to find a weak spot in our defences then I need to know what they saw and prepare for a possible attack.

"Fine but if you can't make it send a messenger." she said in a pissed off voice.

I smiled and turned to leave the tent.

* * *

 **A few hours later Clarke's P.O.V**

I stood next to Lexa in her tent with my mom and Kane.

"What's taking them so long?" ask Kane in a annoyed voice.

"Maby they ran into trouble on the way here." my mom says trying to reassure Kane.

I looked down at Lexa who was playing with her dagger as she stares at the flaps to her tent. I looked up at the flaps when they opened to two female guards wearing light brown armor. After the guards a girl walked in with tan skin and long dark hair in a side braid.

"Eva what took so long?" asked Lexa as she stood putting the dagger down.

Eva smiled "Sorry got into an argument with my commander."

Lexa smile slowly faded from her face."

"You're not the Commander?" I asked.

Her smile stayed before she shook her head in a no motion.

"My commander rode out to one of the camps on the edge of the of our territory."

"Why is your commander there and not here?" asked Kane sounding annoyed.

"We failed to have peace with the Ice Nation and they were spotted near the camp so he rode out to figure out the plan of action as he calls it." says Eva with an annoyed look on her face.

I looked back at Lexa who was back at her throne with a worried look on her face.

"Your mother gave her spot to another person and not you." Lexa said almost yelling at her.

Eva let out a breath. "Look Lexa he challenged her after we found him and let him into our clan, he won and continued to make peace with the twelve clans."

"You found him?" I asked

"Yes we thought he was a spy but after a week of torture we discover that he was telling the truth and gave him the choice to stay or leave. He soon joined in the army as a foot soldier quickly climbing the ranks he should great loyalty to my mother so she asked him to be her second. Not long after he challenged her for the commander spot and she lost."

I looked around to see everyone had a shocked look on there faces. I turned to Lexa to ask a question but the tent flaps opened up to one of camp Jahas guards.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but there is a grounder who says he is supposed to be here for a meeting."

Eva let out a small laugh. "That's my commander."

Lexa stood up and said "Then we should probably go meet him." before walking out of the tent with us in tow. Camp Jaha is now shared between the sky people and the grounders. After the missile attack Lexas people needed a place to stay so after some talk and time we moved the grounders into the camp and started to coexist with each other. Arriving at the main gate a few guards are standing and whispering to each other. Then I saw him sitting on black horse with dark brown hair wearing a gas mask and ski goggles with the same armor that the guards that Eva brought are wearing.

"Let him in." said Lexa.

The guards quickly opened the gates letting the commander in. As the male climbed down from his horse he let out a grunt of pain, Eva hearing it ran over to him with two of his guards in tow.

"I swear if you are hurt i'm going to kill you." Eva screamed at him.

The commander did not respond or even movie instead his breathing became harder and more rapid before bringing his hand up to show it covered in blood. Eva stopped and gasped as the two guards passed her and ran to the man.

"Is there a place we can take him to?" asked Eva with a scared look on her face.

"Yes, this way follow me." said my mother before I had time to respond.

I turned to look at Lexa who was looking all around the area before telling the guards to stay on high alert. I tried to follow the guards but Eva stopping me and telling me that everything will be fine and that we can finish talking in the morning. We stood there for a few minutes in silence before she said goodnight and left soon after I went back to my tent as well.

* * *

 **Hope you like it and review**

 **And always have a nice day and watch the sky**


End file.
